


Sun

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Faramir discuss the rubble that was Minas Tirith after the quest. Just a little something comfort-like. :-) Written just after Hurricane Katrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Frodo sat on the smooth balustrade, his legs crossed and hands limply resting in his lap. The chilled stone arch against which he leaned eased the aching in his back. If he were to wobble just a little to the right, he would topple to certain death to the debris-filled street far below. He did not look straight down, however, lest he become overwhelmed with dizziness and aching grief. He ignored the busy, tiny figures far below, digging and pulling through the rubble for the dead, weeping before cottages and shops that stank of death, setting fire to the corpses of orcs and the men whose hearts had blackened. Instead Frodo stared far beyond the jumbled rubble that had once been the most noble of cities of Men, the White City, to the winding silver river that gleamed under the sun.

"You must take more care."

Frodo startled and turned, but he smiled eagerly when he saw that it was Faramir. He leaped down from the balustrade while Faramir dropped to one knee in the center of the terrace and they embraced.

"Well met at last!" Frodo said.

Faramir kissed Frodo's brow. "I am glad to see that you are on the mend. I had word that you were near death but that the King's healing hands brought you back."

"Yes," Frodo nodded. "I have heard that you were gravely wounded in battle as well." He paused. A pair of birds twittered just above him, and with a frantic flap of white-gray wings, they flew upward, stark against the azure sky. "I am sorry about your father."

Faramir nodded, but he said nothing for several moments. At last, when he spoke, Frodo thought he detected a wet glimmer in his eyes. "I take joy in feeling the sun once again." He looked out upon the city. "I do not know how you can bear to look upon it." He swallowed. "All rubble and misery."

"That is not all I see," Frodo said, gazing toward the Anduin again. "The sun shines, the river flows as it always has, and there is hope once more in the hearts of men."

"Minas Tirith will never be the same." Faramir leaned against the balustrade.

Frodo walked to him and put his hand on his arm. "You are right." When Faramir held his gaze, he continued. "It will never be the same. But it will be again."

After a time, Faramir nodded, and together they watched the splash of sparkle on the silver ribbon that was the Anduin, and they laughed and smiled once again, because it was no longer something so small, that the sun could shine, offering light and warmth after a long, dark night.

END


End file.
